George Gordon Byron
thumb|right|Lord Byron me kostume shqiptare. Pikturë nga Thomas Phillips George Gordon Byron (Xhorxh Gordon Bajron) lindi në Londër më 22 janar 1788 në një familje aristokrate të varfëruar. Kur ishte dhjetë vjeç, me vdekjen e xhaxhait të tet, Bajroni trashëgoi titullin Lord dhe pallatin e çifligun Newstead Abbey. Në moshën madhore zuri vendin që i takonte në Shtëpinë e lordëve. Më 1801 Bajronin e dërguan në Harrow, në shkolle, ku studjoi gjuhët greke e latine, historinë dhe letersinë angleze. Këtu ju spikaten ato cilësi të karakterit që i ruajti gjithë jetën: serioziteti dhe zotësia të mendohej thellë mbi ngjarjet e jetës; dhe bashkë me këto: gëzimi, vrulli shpirtëror e temperamenti i zjarrtë. Më 1805 Bajroni hyri në Universitetin Kembrixh (Cambridge). Kur ish akoma student botoi vjershat e para lirike të tijat "Orët e Ngeses". Revista zyrtare e shkrimtarëve "Edinburg Reviu", i bëri një kritikë pa mëshire. Poeti i ri iu pergjigj me satirën "Këngetarë anglezë e skocezë", në të cilën sulmoi ashpër letrsinë angleze të asaj kohe dhe gati gjithë poetët e njohur, sidomos ata të "shkollës së liqenit". "Shtegtimi i Çajlld Harolldit" është puna letrare më e madhja e Bajronit. Vetë autori thotë në dedikimin e kënges së katert se është "më e gjata, më e menduara dhe më e kuptuara nga hartimet e mia". Populli i Shqipërisë së Jugut e mbajti për një kohë të gjatë në kujtesën e tij vizitën e poetit anglez në sarajet e Tepelenës 150 vjet më parë dhe pleqtë tanë, shpesh herë mbrëmjeve, kur mblidheshin për bisedë te sofati i portës, i përmendnin fjalët që i tha Ali Pasha djaloshit fisnik anglez: E kuptoj që jeni vërtet nga derë e madhe, prej veshëve tuaj të vegjël, prej duarve të vogla të bardha dhe prej flokëve kaçurrela. Më 1809, në korrik, njëzetenjëvjeçari u nis për udhëtimin e tij të parë nga skela e Falmouthit. Mori pas një shpurë shërbëtorësh, i shoqëruar prej shokut të tij të shkollës Cam Hobhouse. Së pari zbriti në Lisbonë. Portugalia qe aleate e Anglisë në Luftën Gadishullore. Napoleoni e kiste zaptuar Evropën, por Anglia zotëronte detin. Udhëtimet ishin të rrezikshme, prandaj Bajroni vizitoi vetëm ata vise që nuk rrezikonin nga armiku. Prej Lisbonës udhëtoi me kalë 640 kilometra dhe arriti në Kadiz. Nga ky port spanjoll një luftanije angleze e solli nëpër Mesdhe prej Gjibraltarit në Maltë dhe që aty në Prevezë, në Shqipëri. Nga Preveza, Bajroni dhe Cam Hobbouse erdhën në Janinë. Vizitorët e shquar nuk e gjetën Ali Pashën në kryeqytet, prandaj më 11 tetor e vazhduan udhëtimin 160 kilometra të tjera në veri. Më 17 u nisën në Libohovë dhe arritën në Qestorat e në Erind. Prej Erindit u nisën më 19 të tetorit në orën 3,30 pas dreke dhe në orën 5 arrinë në Tepelenë. Pas tri ditëve si mysafirë të Ali Pashës, u kthyen po asaj udhe. Nga Janina u nisën për në Prevezë dhe së andejmi kaluan për në Greqi nën mbrojtjen e 35 shqiptarëve. Duke u larguar nga Shqipëria, Bajroni përshkoi Akarnaninë, kapërceu pyjet aeoliane të lumit Ahelos dhe më 21 nëntor 1908 arriti në Mesolongji, ku 16 vjet më vonë do të jepte jetën për Greqinë. Atje ktheu për në shtëpi të tyre gjithë shqiptarët që e përcollën, vetëm një jo, Dervishin,që mbeti me të përsa kohë që poeti qëndroi në Lindje. Bajroni u kthye në Londër në korrik 1811. Gjatë udhëtimit shkroi një ditar në vargje të cilin e pagëzoi me titullin:Shtegtimi Çajld Haroldit. S'kish në mend ta botonte, po shokët e tij të entuziazmuar ia rrëmbyen nga duart dhe e dërguan në shtyp. Kënga e parë dhe e dyta u pritën me lavderime të madha. Bajroni u zgjua atë mëngjes dhe pa se qe bërë i famshëm.Cajld Haroldi e bëri edhe Shqipërinë të njohur në gjithë botën e qytetëruar. Nga të dy këngët na intereson e dyta. Në të parën Bajroni përshkruan udhëtimin përmes Portugalisë e Spanjës. E dyta merret kryekëput me Greqinë dhe Shqipërinë. Dorëshkrimi ka këtë shënim të autorit: :Bajron në Janinë, Shqipëri :Filluar në 31 tetor 1809 :Mbaruar në Izmir, më 28 mars 1810. Në përkthimin e bere ne shqip për fat te keq perkthyesi nuk e ka rujatur rimën. Me marshin luftarak të ushtarëve të Ali Pashës: Tamburxhi!Tamburxhi!, të cilin Bajroni e hartoi në bazë të dy-tri këngëve të tjera luftarake shqipe, (tekstet e të cilave fatkeqesish nuk ekzistojne), poeti i pershëndet Shqipërinë dhe nis t'i këndojë Greqisë, me të cilën edhe e ka filluar këngën e dytë. Gjatë vizitës së tij në Shqipërinë jugore e, më saktësisht, në Janinë në vitin 1808, lord Bajroni mori si kujtim nga ato vise një kostum tradicional shqiptar. Do të ishte pikërisht bukuria dhe e veçanta e këtij kostumi, që në verën e vitit 1813 do ta shtynin piktorin Tomas Filips që të realizonte portretin e famshëm të lord Bajronit veshur me kostumin shqiptar. Portreti titullohet Portrait of a Nobleman in the dress of an Albanian (portret i një fisniku me veshje shqiptare) dhe paraqet Bajronin me një veshje ku ndërthuren e purpurta dhe e arta e jelekut me vizat gri e blu të një një turbani që i përngjan më shumë një shalli; e bardha e këmishës dhe e fustanellës me të zezën e kadifenjtë të një xhakete. Ai mban në duar një jatagan i cili ka një këllëf të purpurt e të argjendtë. Portreti u vendos asokohe në Royal Academy dhe tani është i vendosur në amasadën britanike në Athinë. Megjithatë, ky nuk ishte i vetmi portret që piktori i bëri Bajronit. Në 1835 dhe në 1840 Filips pikturoi dy variante të tjera të këtij portreti. I pari iu dhurua më 1862, nga i biri i piktorit, Galerisë Kombëtare të Portreteve (National Portrait Gallery) në Londër, ku vazhdon të jetë i ekspozuar aktualisht. Ndërsa varianti i dytë, që u komisionua nga Xhon Murrej, botuesi i Bajronit, ndodhet i ekspozuar me publikimet e firmës në Albermarle Street, Londër. Pasi vizitoi Portugaline e Spanjen Perendimore, lundroi prej Gjibraltarit për ne Malte. Ku vendosi te shkoje te vizitoje Shqiperine, i shoqeruar nga Kam Hobhauz. Gjate udhetimit shkrtoi nje ditar ne vargje, te cilen e pagezoi me titullin "Shtegetimi i Çajd Harolld". Nderkaq, sukses te madh letrar paten poemat e tjera te Bajronit "Gjauri", "Nusja e Abidonit", "Korsari", "Lara", "Rrethimi i Korinthit" dhe "Parisina". Bajroni krijoi nje gjini te veçante te poemes romantike, me figura karakteristike te heroit romantik, nga ngjarjet dramatike te se kaluares, prej jetes se viseve ekzotike te Lindjes. Ideja e luftes kunder reaksionit, politike e letrare, ideja për liri politike pershkojne nje varg te vjershave lirike ne periudhen e pare te krijimtarise se Bajronit. Te tille jane: "Mallkimi i Minerves", "Vajza qe qan", Vizites se Princit-regjent ne varrin e mbretit", etj. Ne 1809, kur arriti në Janinë, Ali Pasha e ftoi në Tepelenë në qytetin ku ka lindur në pallatin e preferuar, vetëm një ditë larg Beratit. Po megjithëse ishte pajisur me të gjitha lehtësirat e duhura dhe të përcjellë nga një prej sekretarëve të vezirit, mezi e mbaroi udhëtimin e tij (për shkak të shirave) brenda nëntë ditëve, një udhëtim që në të kthyer e bëri në më pak se katër ditë. Ruges kaloi afër dy qyteteve, Gjirokastrës dhe Libohovës, të cilat me sa dukej, nuk qenë shumë më të vegjël nga Janina. Bajron shkroi se Shqiptarët i kishin lene pershtypje në sy përmes shëmbëllimit që kanë me malësorët e Skocise në veshje, në fytyrë dhe në mënyrën e jetesës. Dhe vetë malet e tyre më duken si të Kaledonisë, veçse me klimë të butë. Në botimin më të ri të veprave të Bajronit, në edicionion Oksford, është shënuar edhe një këngë tjetër shqipe e gjetur rishtazi në shkrimet e Bajronit.Ai i kishte mësuar përmendësh nja dy këngë shqipe dhe për zbavitje ia këndonte shokut të tij, poetit Shelley, kur banonin afër njëri-tjetrit pranë liqenit Lema. Gjatë këtij udhëtimi në Shqipëri, shoku i Bajronit, Cam Habhause, mbajti edhe ai një ditar në prozë, të kësaj vizite:’’Travels in Albania in 1809-1810’’(Udhëtime në Shqipëri më 1809-1810), të cilën vepër autori e ribotoi përsëri të ripunuar më 1855 nën emrin Lord Brajton. Në këtë libër mund të njihet çdo hap e çap udhën që bënë në Shqipëri të Jugut, të përshkruar në prozë. Lodr Bajroni u nda nga jeta me 19 prill 1824. Vizita në Shqipëri i la mbresa të thella Bajronit. Te shqiptarët ai pa një shpirt të veçantë, i cili ndezi imagjinatën e tij poetike për tema ekzotike. Në shënimet e mbajtura, kur ishte në Shqipëri, për poemën Shtegtimi i Çajld Haroldit, ai shkruante për shqiptarët: Më tërheqin shumë me atë ngjashmërinë e tyre me Hajlanderët e Skocisë, në veshje, në pamje dhe në mënyrën e jetesës. Si kujtim ai mori një kostum tradicional shqiptar, me të cilin piktori Tomas Filips i ka bërë një portret. Ky kostum ka një histori më të gjatë. Ai aktualisht është i ekspozuar në Bowood Estates, Angli. Në përshkrimin e udhëtimeve të tij Bajroni thotë: Në udhëtimet e mia kam mësuar të mendoj si filozof, dhe po të mos bëja ashtu, ankimi sdo të kish dobi. Por çfarë ndodhi me kostumin shqiptar që kishte lord Bajroni? Bajroni ka pasur një korrespondencë me Margaret Mercer Elfiston, të bijën e lord Keitit, dhe më 1814, ai i dhuroi asaj kostumin shqiptar duke i sugjeruar që ta përdorte si veshje balloje, pasi kjo veshje ishte e veçantë. Më pas kostumi kaloi nën zotërimin e familjes Lansdoun dhe u rizbulua në vitin 1962. Një nxënëse që studionte Bajronin, e quajtur Doris Lenglej Mor, shkon në familjen Landsdoun e, më saktësisht, në Bowood House, në Ëiltshire për të marrë materiale në lidhje me këtë familje dhe e njeh këtë kostum. Në një artikull të publikuar në Costume Society Journal në 1971, Mor përshkruan emocionin që pati ndjerë kur kishte mbajtur në duar atë kostum. Pasi u shfaq në Muzeun e Kostumeve, në Bath, kostumi shqiptar ishte kthyer në Bowood për tu ekspozuar. Pikërisht dy jelekë të marrë nga ky kostum tashmë janë të varur në murin e dhomës në të cilën qëndronte dikur Mercer Elfinstoni. Kjo gjë tregon një lidhje të dukshme mes Bajronit dhe Shqipërisë. Category:Shkrimtarë anglezë an:George Gordon Byron ar:جورج غوردون بايرون، البارون بايرون السادس arz:جورج بايرون az:Corc Bayron bat-smg:Džuordžos Nuoelės Guorduons Bairuons be-x-old:Джордж Байран bg:Джордж Байрон bn:লর্ড বায়রন br:George Byron bs:George Gordon Byron ca:Lord Byron cs:George Gordon Byron cy:George Gordon Byron da:Lord Byron de:George Gordon Byron el:Λόρδος Βύρων en:George Gordon Byron, 6th Baron Byron eo:George Byron es:Lord Byron et:George Gordon Byron eu:Lord Byron fa:جورج گوردون بایرون fi:George Gordon Byron fr:George Gordon Byron fy:Lord Byron gan:拜倫 gl:Lord Byron he:לורד ביירון hi:जार्ज बैरन hif:George Byron hr:George Gordon Byron hu:George Byron hy:Ջորջ Բայրոն id:George Gordon Byron is:Byron lávarður it:George Gordon Byron ja:ジョージ・ゴードン・バイロン ka:ჯორჯ გორდონ ბაირონი kk:Байрон, Джордж Ноэл Гордон ko:조지 고든 바이런 la:Georgius Gordon Byron lb:George Gordon Byron lt:George Gordon Byron lv:Bairons mk:Џорџ Гордон Бајрон ml:ജോര്‍ജ്ജ് ബൈറണ്‍ mn:Жорж Гордон Байрон mr:जॉर्ज गॉर्डन बायरन nl:Lord Byron nn:George Gordon Byron no:Lord Byron pl:George Gordon Byron pnb:بائرن pt:Lord Byron ro:George Gordon Byron ru:Байрон, Джордж Гордон sa:जार्ज बैरन sah:Дьордь Гордон Байрон sh:George Gordon Byron simple:George Byron sk:George Gordon Byron sl:George Noel Gordon Byron sr:Џорџ Гордон Бајрон srn:George Byron sv:George Gordon Byron sw:George Byron ta:ஜார்ஜ் கோர்டன் பைரன் tl:George Byron, Ika-6 na Barong Byron tr:George Gordon Byron uk:Джордж Гордон Байрон ur:لارڈ بائرن vi:Lord Byron vo:George Gordon Byron war:George Byron zh:喬治·戈登·拜倫 zh-min-nan:George Gordon Byron zh-yue:拜倫